Typical gas bag modules for a vehicle occupant restraint system comprise an inflator, a gas bag and at least two fastener bolts.
Such a gas bag module is, for instance, accommodated in a vehicle steering wheel, in case of a driver's side gas bag module, or in the dashboard on the front passenger side, in order to provide restraint for the vehicle occupant by the gas bag being deployed by the compressed gas provided by the inflator, when required. As a rule, the gas bag module is connected to the vehicle by separate fastener elements, for example, by bolts or rivets.